The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), 5th Generation (“5G”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Angle of Arrival (“AoA”), Angle of Departure (“AoD”), Additional MPR (“A-MPR”), Access Point (“AP”), Beam Failure Recovery (“BFR”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Buffer Status Report (“BSR”), Bandwidth (“BW”), Bandwidth Part (“BWP”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Contention-Based Random Access (“CBRA”), Component Carrier (“CC”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Cyclic Delay Diversity (“CDD”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Control Element (“CE”), Contention-Free Random Access (“CFRA”), Cell Group (“CG”), Closed-Loop (“CL”), Coordinated Multipoint (“CoMP”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Cyclical Redundancy Check (“CRC”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Control Resource Set (“CORESET”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Dual Connectivity (“DC”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Demodulation Reference Signal (“DMRS”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (“EIRP”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiplexing (“FDM”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Frequency Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“FD-OCC”), General Packet Radio Services (“GPRS”), Guard Period (“GP”), Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Identity or Identifier (“ID”), International Mobile Telecommunications (“IMT”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Layer 2 (“L2”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Logical Channel (“LCH”), Logical Channel Prioritization (“LCP”), Log Likelihood Ratio (“LLR”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (“MBMS”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Master Information Block (“MIB”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), massive MTC (“mMTC”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Maximum Power Reduction (“MPR”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Network Entity (“NE”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), New Radio (“NR”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Open-Loop (“OL”), Other System Information (“OSI”), Power Amplifier (“PA”), Power Angular Spectrum (“PAS”), Power Control (“PC”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Physical Cell ID (“PCID”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (“PDCP”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Power Headroom (“PH”), Power Headroom Report (“PHR”), Physical Layer (“PHY”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quasi Co-Located (“QCL”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Access Network (“RAN”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Resource Element (“RE”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Radio Link Control (“RLC”), Radio Link Monitoring (“RLM”), Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“RNTI”), Radio Resource Management (“RIM”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Remaining Minimum System Information (“RMSI”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Sounding Reference Signal (“SRS”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Sub-carrier Spacing (“SCS”), Service Data Unit (“SDU”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), System Information Block (“SIB”), SRS Resource Indicator (“SRI”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Synchronization Signal Block (“SSB”), Supplementary Uplink (“SUL”), Timing Advance Group (“TAG”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Transmission Configuration Indicator (“TCI”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Time Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“TD-OCC”), Transmission Power Control (“TPC”), Transmission Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”).
In certain wireless communications networks, multiple transmissions may occur simultaneously. In such networks, uplink power control may be complicated.